Admin Console
ST-II = The Admin Console was a command available in Updates v1.5 and v2.0 for Slendytubbies II. Initially, this console was only to be used by the ZeoWorks Staff to make sandbox servers and have fun with the fans, but on v1.5 a bug allowed casual players to access the console by pressing TAB on a Versus room. After the release of v2.0, this bug was removed, but reimplemented and made public by YouTube user Jelly Really. As of v2.2, this bug was removed for casual players, but some people on the community that names themselves as "Clan Windows" again implemented it for personal use. ZeoWorks has acknowledged this issue and confirmed it will be removed on v2.3. Spawn List The Admin Console had a Spawn List that allowed the user to spawn enemies and other miscelaneous items, such as Five Nights at Freddy's NPC, the Rick Astley NPC and a bigger version of the Tinky Tank NPC. The list contained sic: * Custard * Dipsy Chainsaw * Lala * PO * Rick Astley * Skintubby * Tinky Winky * Tinky Winky Tank * TubbyCraft * Dipsy * Bonnie * Chica * Freddy * Foxy * Tinky Tank BIG Player Traits Aside from the Spawn List, the Console also had an option called "Player Traits", which would let the user change their Walk Speed and Run Speed. This could not be changed manually and could only be changed by two buttons that said "Increase by 1.5" and "Decrease by 2.5", which would change both values at once when clicked. The default Walk Speed was 6 while the default Run Speed was 12. No speed limit was set for this option. Play As Monster Another option was added where the user could play as any Monster on any server, even if it wasn't the host of it. However, this was only available on the Admin Edition of the game, as the Admin Console bug only worked when hosting Versus servers. Available monsters were sic: * Dipsy * Dipsy Chainsaw * Lala * PO * Skintubby * Tinky Winky * Tinky Winky Tank * TubbyCraft * Bonnie * Chica * Freddy * Foxy * Tinky Tank BIG Miscellaneous The Admin Console also had Miscellaneous options to benefit the user and other players in the same room. NPC & Custard Ignore Player This option would make the NPC ignore any players on the room and make the players unable to pick any custards. This option was added so the server wouldn't end by picking every custard and players wouldn't die. Disable Collider When this option was ticked, the user's character would freeze and disable collider, avoiding getting killed by the NPC and allowing people to pass through them. Kill ALL NPC This option would make any spawned NPCs on the map dissapear, incluiding NPC not spawned by the user. Freeze/Unfreeze NPC When this option was pressed, NPC would stop following players in the room and stay in the same spot they were frozen at. Flip Player This option would flip the user's character 90 degrees. The developers added this for funs and giggles while playing on "Party Servers". Reset Player Rotation This would return the user back to normal after using the Flip Player option. MASS spawn When this option was ticked, the console would massively spawn not just one, but multiple NPC when the user tried to spawn them. Keep NPC (Host Only) Empty Infinite Custard By ticking this option, a custard would spawn on an unreachable position of the map, making the players unable to get all custard and end the server. END SERVER (Host Only) This would end the server and send all players to the "Congratulations" screen. This would only work if the host of the server was trying to end the server, it wouldn't work on other people's servers. Command Field On the top right of the screen, the user was able to input commands, such as writing a player's name and kick them from the room. However, there were sometimes issues when kicking people, as some players used odd symbols on their names. Server Options The user was also allowed to use an admin exclusive Sandbox map where they could spawn other kinds of stuff. They could also make servers up to 25 players. Trivia * The Five Nights at Freddy's characters were added because earlier the developers got models by I6NIS for a Terror Engine model pack. Since the developers acknowledged the amount of Five Nights at Freddy's fans on the Slendytubbies fanbase, they decided to add the characters on the admin console. |-| ST-III = The Admin Console returned in Slendytubbies III but never had the same problem as the one in Slendytubbies II where casual players could use it. It was given out to members of the ZeoWorks team aswell as some other people such as Taste Gaming (a Youtuber). Survival Give Toast This command could be used to give certain players or all players extra Tubby Toast. Miscellaneous Disable Fog This option disables fog permanently on the current room for all users. Trivia * A similar console has been added after the release of v1.28 in the form of Sandbox Mode Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III